


You Got The Wrong Number Again

by monsthedits



Category: ASTRO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chatting & Messaging, Eventual Romance, Fluff, JUST, M/M, Not, Paragraphs, Romance, SO, Sanha is a baby, Still, Texting, To Read, WHYARE THEY SO CUTE, Words, Worry, also, and, don;t, dongmin is smart, its, messaging, moonbin is whipped, text, theres
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsthedits/pseuds/monsthedits
Summary: Texting between Moonbin and Dongmin, but of course, there will be Sanhyuk and MyungwooThere's also text with paragraphs at important places(Oh i can't forget about NCT. Of course NCT will be there)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! This is my first fanfic ever, so please enjoy!

Unknown Number: ***-***-****-****

Sent at 14:38pm

\-------------

BRO

Bro

Bro

MINHYUNK

ROCKY MY BRO

I SWEAR U WONT B MY BRO AFTER THIS

WHERE R U. IM FUCKING WAITING IN FRONT OF THE DANCE STUDIO

ANSWER TH FUCKING PHON U DUMBASS.

_Read at 14:49pm_

***-***-****-****

Sent at 14:50pm

\-----------------

Um...Who are you? I think you got the wrong number. I'm not Minhyuk.

_Read at 14:50pm_

Unknown Number: ***-***-****-****

Sent at 14:51pm

\-------------

Uh. Wat. Who are u Why do u have my friends phone

_Read at 14:52pm_

***-***-****-****

Sent at 14:52pm

\-----------------

Uh, I don't have your friend's phone. This is my phone. You just have the wrong number. 

_Read at 14:53pm_

Unknown Number: ***-***-****-****

Sent at 14:54pm

\-------------

Ah. Fuck.

Sorry

I'll just

leav then

leave*

_Read at 14:55pm_

***-***-****-****

Sent at 14:56pm

\-----------------

Hahaha, that's alright.I hope you manage to find your friend. 

_Read at 14:56pm_

Unknown Number:***-***-****-****

Sent at 14:57pm

\-------------

thanks!!!! ^^

btw, name's Moon Bin. 

_Read at 14:58pm_

***-***-****-****

Sent at 14:59pm

\----------------

Ah okay cool! My name is Eunwoo.

Cha Eunwoo.

By chance, do you happen to go to college at Busan Arts? 

(You have mentioned being at a dance studio, so I thought of that)

_Read at 15:00pm_

Unknown Number:***-***-****-****

Sent at 15:01pm

\--------------

Oh ya! u must b sucha genuis 2 no that!

_Read at 15:04pm_

***-***-****-****

Sent at 15:05pm

\--------------

Oh, hahaha yeah I guess so. 

Do you know, it took me such along time to decipher what you just wrote, because of the extensive use of words used.

_Read at 15:05pm_

 Unknown Number:***-***-****-****

Sent at 15:06pm

\--------------

Look at u. 

U sound like a nred again. 

well. nice to talk ato u

ttyl

_Read at 15:07pm_

***-***-****-****

Sent at 15:08pm

\---------------

That's quite offensive.

Well then, goodbye.

_Read at 15:09pm_

**Do you want to change "***-***-****-****-" name to "Smart unikid"**

Yes No

 

 


	2. 1-하나

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moongod  
> Sent at 19:09pm  
> \------------------  
> Alriht HYUNG, i basiclaly accidentally txted a random dude from our uni, bc i thought he was the rock.  
> It ws embarrasing.  
> Read at 19:10pm

**The GANG GANG**

  
  


**Moongod**

Sent at 18:48pm

\----------------------

GUys.i OHf;HDLKUFGLAJ

FUKHDFK HELP

_ Read at 19:04pm _

**TheMJ**

Sent at 19:05pm

\----------------------

Wat is it tht cause u b so hyped up bro?

_ Read at 19:05pm _

**Moongod**

Sent at 19:06pm

\--------------------

Fckin g fianlly.

some one answered

_ Read at 19:06pm _

**TheMJ**

Sent at 19:07pm

\------------------

U lITTle BTICH

Im ure hyung 

...

Well, i at least answerd 

Wat is it dat u want to ask us

_ Read at 19:08pm _

**Moongod**

Sent at 19:09pm

\------------------

Alriht HYUNG, i basiclaly accidentally txted a random dude from our uni, bc i thought he was Minhyuk.

It ws embarrasing.

_ Read at 19:10pm _

**The MJ**

Sent at 19:011pm

\--------------------

Im surprised on how u managed to spell basically wrong, when u managed to spell accidentally correctly.

And so

Is he hot

?

_ Read at 19:11pm _

**Moongod**

Sent at 19:12pm

\-----------------

Idk

He seemed lik a quite cool dude

wait

y

Should i no if hes hot.

_ Read at 19:13pm _

**TheMJ**

Sent at 19:14pm

\--------------------

Well he probs is.

wats the problem

_ Read at 19:14pm _

**Moongod**

Sent at 19:14pm

\--------------------

Well

I was going 2 go home rite

And

…

_ Read at 19:15pm _

**TheMJ**

Sent at 19:15pm

\----------------

aand?

Whattttt

_ Read at 19:15pm _

**Moongod**

Sent at 19:16pm

\-----------------

WIAT BRO IM GETTING THERE

JEEZ

_ Read at 19:16pm _

**TheMJ**

Sent at 19:17pm

_ \---------------- _

Stop sighing already just tell me otherwise ill get jinjin

_ Read at 19:17pm _

**Moongod**

Sent at19:17pm

_ \--------------- _

Bro.

Ure older than jinjin-hyung

Wtf

shouldn;t  __ u be dealing with me alone? And y r u dragging JinJin-hyung into this? Wat hs he got 2 do with this? Or r u 2 whipped ? hmmmmm ;)))???

_ Read at 19:18pm _

**TheMJ**

Sent at 19:19pm

\---------------

FCK U BITH

_ Read at 19:19pm _

 

**TaeMOMyong**

Sent at 19:20pm

\-----------------

Oooh, what are we talking about now?

MyungJun-hyung?

Binnie?

_ Read at 19:24pm _

 

**TheMJ**

Sent at 19:25pm

\----------------

nothing important, mom

Moon Bins just fooling around

Like always

_ Read at 19:25pm _

 

**TaeMOMyong**

Sent at 19:26pm

\--------------

Ah really?

Okay then

_ Read at 19:26pm _

 

**Moongod**

Sent at 19:27pm

\----------------

No

Hes jus tbeing whipped again

Taeyong-hyung, can u guess who?

_ Read at 19:27pm _

**TheMJ**

Sent at 19:27pm

\------------

NO

NO

NO

_ Read at 19:28pm _

 

**TaeMOMyong**

Sent at 19:28pm

\----------------

Oh, I think I can

Is it Jinwoo, hyung?

_ Read at 19:29pm _

**Moongod**

Sent at 19:29pm

\-------------

OMG YES

_ Read at 19:29pm _

**TheMJ**

Sent at 19:30pm

\----------

Didn’t you need my help, Moon Bin?

Or have you decided that you no longer needed help?

_ Read at 19:30pm _

 

**TaeMOMyong**

Sent at 19:30pm

\-------------------

Ohhhhh he’s pissed, Binnie

_ Read at 19:31pm _

**Moongod**

Sent at 19:31pm

\------------

Actually hyung, I think i solved it.

Thank you anyways! You’re the best.

_ Read at 19:32pm _

**TaeMOMyong**

Sent at 19:32pm

\-------------------

AHAHAHAHA

LMFAO MJ you poor dude.

But you have to admit this, you ARE very whipped, don’t you think so? ;)

_ Read at 19:33pm _

 

**“TheMJ” has left to groupchat**

 

**Moongod.**

Sent at 19:35pm

\--------------

Oh god.

Hahahahaha

Im goin 2 add him back.

 

[IG:@hhlysyp](https://www.instagram.com/hhlysyp/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave comments so that I know what to improve on! <3333


	3. 2-둘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk shrugged and said, “Maybe. You should check it out. Meanwhile, I’ll ask Sanha if he knows this guy. What’s his name?”

Moon Bin sighed as he looked out of the window. It was unusually cold, with wind blowing around the campus. As he sat in the cafe, drinking his hot chocolate while peering out the window, the people hurrying around him like as if it was almost the end of the world or something.

 

Yeesh.

 

Ever since Bin encountered the strange boy yesterday from accidentally messaging him, he couldn’t help but wonder who he was. Was he a stalker pretending to be a college kid? If he isn’t, then what does he major in? How come he has never meet this Eunwoo boy before, not to mention even hearing his name? He might have been a new transfer student from a far a country. Does that mean that he’s not Korean? Is he Korean?  _ Wait. He texted me in Korean. He is Korean. Perhaps he’s foreign but can speak Korean fluently because of his intelligence.  _

 

A voice interrupted his train of thoughts, “Binnie-hyung?”

 

He whirled around from his seat in surprise and saw a brown-haired boy wearing black ripped jeans, and a plain white shirt with a too big jean jacket that said “M’ on one side, “Y” on one side. It was Minhyuk.

 

“Minhyukkie!” Bin let out a breath that he was holding before smiling at his best friend. Suddenly, the corners of his mouth turned downwards as he scanned the jean jacket that his friend was wearing.

 

“Minhyuk? Isn’t that jacket Sanha’s?”

 

Minhyuk smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. I had to borrow it because I lost mine that I wanted to wear today.”

 

Bin narrowed his eyes at Minhyuk, trying to see if he spoke the truth. “Are you sure?” He asked suspiciously.

 

Minhyuk flushed a light pink colour and hastily replied, “Of course, of course. What do you think it was? Anyways, what are you doing here, Binnie-hyung?”

 

Bin looked at him and replied, “Why are you calling me hyung? You never do that unless you’re flustered or shy.”

 

Minhyuk opened his mouth but no sound came out. 

 

Bin sighed and said, “I guess the little devil really makes you turn soft.” 

 

Minhyuk grumbled under his breath, “I’m not soft. My stage name is Rocky. I’m not supposed to be soft,  _ hyung _ ”

 

Bin sighed for the hundredths time. “The rock’s back. Well, that’s not what we were talking about right? We were off topic. I’m here because I needed something sweet.”

 

Minhyuk slid across the seat in front of him, while ordering himself a cup of coffee. He turned to Bin, his eyes thoughtful as he took a look at Bin’s disheveled appearance. 

 

“Are you alright, Binnie? You look tired.”

 

Moon Bin gave his friend a half-smile as he sipped his hot chocolate. The warm, sweet drink burned at the back of his throat, as he tried to swallow. 

 

“Nope. I’m not okay. I’m extremely tired and dead and tired and dead and tired.” He closed his eyes and watched Minhyuk under his eyelids, fidget around. 

 

“Is this about the guy who you accidentally texted?” Minhyuk finally asked, his hands finding his cup of warmth.

 

Bin cracked open his eyelids as he looked at Minhyuk. “How did you know? Did MyungJun tell you? That idiot. I specifically told him not to.” 

 

Minhyuk sighed and replied, “It’s not his fault. Or maybe it is that you told him not to tell, and he still did. However, don’t you think that you should investigate a little? What if he’s a creep?”

 

Bin straightened at that advice. “Yes! Exactly! That was what I was thinking about. I might actually be a stalker. Or even a hacker.” 

 

Minhyuk shrugged and said, “Maybe. You should check it out. Meanwhile, I’ll ask Sanha if he knows this guy. What’s his name?”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later in the evening, when Bin arrived back to his dorm, he found Taeyong and Myungjun lounging on the sofa, with phones in their hands. So much for being the responsible elders. 

 

He leaned against the wall, surveying the small group. “Guys.” He said, knocking on the wall to get their attention. “Guys!”

 

Taeyong turned around and shut his phone, “What is it, Binnie?” 

 

Bin heaved a sigh and said, “What are you guys doing here on the couch, together?”

 

Myungjun faced him, and explained, “We were going to wait for you to come back so that we can talk about your punishment in mistreating your hyung here.”

 

Taeyong chuckled and patted Myungjun on the shoulder. “We weren’t talking about that, MJ. We were talking about how Bin made a great decision to text this Eunwoo guy.”

 

Bin groaned in response, “Why is everyone talking about him? Didn’t I get enough already from this  _ hyung  _ over here,” He waved an arm at Myungjun, who was looking at him with an amused expression. “Or from Minhyuk?” He finished.

 

Taeyong’s eyes widened. “Rocky knows too?”

 

Bin shrugged and replied, “Yeah. He does, apparently he’s going to help me find out who Cha Eunwoo is.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lee Dongmin buried his head in a pile of textbooks, as he fumbled with his earphones. He was studying for an upcoming musical theory test that he had to be able to pass, to advance to the top group of extremely talented students. Studying everyday wasn’t something that he enjoyed doing a lot. He prefered to practice his vocals while memorizing scripts for plays. 

 

You could say that he was quite a nerd who studied a lot, however he only studied for his better future. He sang and acted because he wanted and enjoyed to. Those two were the only things that made him feel happy and free from all the stress, the tests and the assignments. Besides his friends of course. They would always be first. 

 

He was reminded all of the sudden by the boy who texted him yesterday, thinking that he was someone else. Dongmin wondered if Moon Bin had found his friend. He had seemed like a pretty cool guy, a university student in Busan Arts College. If he was in that college, wouldn’t he have been a quite talented dancer? Maybe.

 

Dongmin rested his head against his desk as he took a long, hard look at his textbooks. Then, his gaze shifter to the flat silver technology. An idea struck him.

 

Quickly, he took his laptop from his desk and typed in a few words and a name. The search results uploaded, with a picture of a boy with a wide smile. The boy had eyes that crinkled up at the sides, tousled black hair, and a nice smile. He was handsome. The name that read beside the picture was “MoonBin<3” 

 

Below his name, his info read: “College student at Busan Arts, likes to sing, a dance prodigy     (Being modest here, bro) looks both like a dog and a cat, and loves food.”

 

Found it! Dongmin smiled triumphantly.  _ He’s quite good-looking. Cute,too. Looks actually like both animals. _

 

Smiling, he reached for his phone to type out a message.

 

[IG](https://www.instagram.com/hhlysyp/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Please leave comments!


	4. 3-세

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smart unikid  
> Sent at 3:37pm  
> \---------------  
> Oh cool. So he has never mention me as his high school friend who helped him solve stuff?  
> Read at 3:38pm

**Chat with “Moon Bin”**

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 2:48pm

\---------------

Moon Bin?

Are you online?

_ Read at 3:15pm _

 

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:16pm

\--------------

Oh youre now txting me

Wat is it

_ Read at 3:16pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:16pm

\---------------

Yeah.

I just wanted to ask if you had a friend named Yoon Sanha.

_ Read at 3:17pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:17pm

\--------------

OMG yes!

How did u no?

_ Read at 3:17pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:18pm

\---------------

Oh he’s my friend too! Or I guess he is. Back in high school, I used to help him a lot with his homeworks.

_ Read at 3:18pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:19pm

\--------------

Oh so u wer the guy dat sanha was talking bout u helping him!

_ Read at 3:19pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:19pm

\---------------

Yeah.

_ Read at 3:20pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:20pm

\--------------

Did u no dat dat qt refused my helpp with is hw?

_ Read at 3:21pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:21pm

\---------------

Oh really?

_ Read at 3:22pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:22pm

\--------------

Yeha!

Its all bc of u

U stole our percious bby

_ Read at 3:23pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:23pm

\---------------

Hahaha, i hope not.

_ Read at 3:24pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:24pm

\--------------

Oh yes tots

Ure a meanie

_ Read at 3:24pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:25pm

\---------------

Well, now I hope I’m not one! ;O

_ Read at 3:25pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:26pm

\--------------

eh

depends

U might stil b one

_ Read at 3:26pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:26pm

\---------------

What if i told you that I’m going to ask Sanha for a very pleasant picture of you?

Would that be alright? 

_ Read at 3:27pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:27pm

\--------------

NO

NO

NO U R NOT A MEANIE PLEASE DONT ASK SANHA HES GONNA SHOW U A RELLY UGLY PICTURE OFME NONONON

_ Read at 3:28pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:29pm

\---------------

LOL!

_ Read at 3:30pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:30pm

\--------------

o goodness

dats the 1st time uve used Lol

and

_ Read at 3:30pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:31pm

\---------------

And?

_ Read at 3:31pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:32pm

\--------------

and dats really uncommone

_ Read at 3:32pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:33pm

\---------------

Oh really.

Oh yeah, I guess so

_ Read at 3:33pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:34pm

\--------------

see.

U even agree

that menas its actually correct 

_ Read at 3:34pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:35pm

\---------------

Yeah. 

Well, anyways you also know Sanha?

_ Read at 3:35pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:36pm

\--------------

Well yeah ofc.

hes one of my best friends

_ Read at 3:37pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:37pm

\---------------

Oh cool. So he has never mention me as his high school friend who helped him solve stuff?

_ Read at 3:38pm _

 

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:38pm

\--------------

Yeah.

He didnt really say anythin bout u

What is it?

_ Read at 3:39pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:40pm

\---------------

Its just that we used to be really close

_ Read at 3:40pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:41pm

\--------------

Then what happened?

Wat happened

Y did he stop talik g 2 u?

_ Read at 3:41pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:41pm

\---------------

He didn’t stop talking to me, he just became more distnant

_ Read at 3:41pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:42pm

\--------------

Ah. 

well 

this kid.

Wel

I apologize on bhalf of that kid

_ Read at 3:42pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:42pm

\---------------

Oh it’s alright.

_ Read at 3:43pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:43pm

\--------------

I’m pretty sure he still remembers u

he doesnt seem like some1 who would forget.

_ Read at 3:43pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:44pm

\---------------

I hope so.

_ Read at 3:44pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:44pm

\--------------

Yeh 

Well I hve 2 go soon

I have dance

_ Read at 3:45pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:45pm

\---------------

Yeah of course go ahead

_ Read at 3:45pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:45pm

\--------------

Okay

C U!

_ Read at 3:46pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:46pm

\---------------

Bye!

_ Read at 3:47pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:47pm

\--------------

:)

_ Read at 3:47pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:47pm

\---------------

:)

_ Read at 3:47pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:47pm

\--------------

Hehe

_ Read at 3:48pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:48pm

\---------------

Go to class

_ Read at 3:48pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:48pm

\--------------

Okay

Okay

Okay

_ Read at 3:49pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:49pm

\---------------

Good

_ Read at 3:49pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:49pm

\--------------

Wat bout u

_ Read at 3:50pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:50pm

\---------------

I have a no classes. I just finished all my hard courses in the morning so I’m free at the afternoon.

_ Read at 3:50pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:51pm

\--------------

Ohh 

Lucky

_ Read at 3:51pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:51pm

\---------------

Not quite lucky if you have to study hard stuff all day that makes your brain pop

_ Read at 3:52pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:52pm

\--------------

Oh yeah

nvmd 

Poor u 

_ Read at 3:52pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:52pm

\---------------

Hahaha yeah I know

I still have another class after my break.

Fortunately, it’s something I like to do

_ Read at 3:53pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:53pm

\--------------

Oh that’s nice! Something u like 2 do. 

_ Read at 3:53pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:53pm

\--------------

Yeah.

I have vocal classes after.

_ Read at 3:54pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:54pm

\----------—-

Bro 

i also likeu singing!

_ Read at 3:54pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:55pm

\---------------

Cool! Maybe you should sing for me someday!

_ Read at 3:55pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:55pm

\--------------

Eh

my voice is mediocer 

i guess

_ Read at 3:56pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:56pm

\---------------

Mediocre*

It’s probably not that bad!

_ Read at 3:56pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:57pm

\--------------

djkkdndnjdff

but like stil im good at dancin morw 

_ Read at 3:57pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:57pm

\---------------

Oh yeah same.

I’m better at acting then I am at singing. I guess studying and concentrating counts too.

_ Read at 3:58pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:58pm

\--------------

LMFAO

u act 2?!!

_ Read at 3:58pm _

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 3:59pm

\---------------

Yeah, I’ve been additional roles before in movies

_ Read at 3:59pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 3:59pm

\--------------

Lit bro. I want 2 stalk u

_ Read at 4:00pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 4:00pm

\---------------

Please don’t 

_ Read at 4:00pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 4:01pm

\--------------

Jkjkjkjk 

I wont 

_ Read at 4:01pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 4:02pm

\---------------

Oh good

_ Read at 4:02pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 4:03pm

\--------------

I actualy have 2 go now

Bye!

_ Read at 4:03pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 4:03pm

\---------------

Bye Binnie!

_ Read at 4:03pm _

**Moon Bin**

Sent at 4:04pm

\--------------

Bye ChaCha~

_ Read at 4:04pm _

 

**Smart unikid**

Sent at 4:05pm

\---------------

ChaCha?

_ Read at 6:27pm _

 

**Change “Smart unikid” ‘s name to “ChaCha” ?**

Yes or No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW WAS IT?
> 
> I'm a little busy this week with homework, so please do not expect the fanfic to upload every day! Maybe one chapter twice a day?


	5. 4-네

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, the doors of their studio opened, and a black-haired boy with a pout and does eyes stumbled in.

Minhyuk slouched on his chair as he watched the rest of his dance team prepare for the upcoming Arts Showcase. It was no use practicing with. To be honest, he was pretty sure that he could ace the choreography without practicing that much unlike his fellow dance members. It was just the matter of how much effort he put into learning the dance. Usually, he would observe from the sides, and try to learn and memorize as many moves that he could. In that way, it made his practicing time shorter but also more improvement with accuracy and skill. It worked. For him.

 

“1, 2, 3  _ and _ 4!” Bin counted, as he lead everyone once again over the choreography. He watched them perform, nodding his head at every cue that began. The team moved around the room, all their moves following the beat. It was the first choreography that Bin had choreographed by himself, with the help of Minhyuk. 

 

As he thought of Minhyuk, he turned around to see Minhyuk resting on a chair, his legs propped up, watching them. 

 

“Yah Minhyuk!” He called across the room. 

 

Rocky raised his head and answered, “Yeah?” 

 

Bin stalked over and pulled him to his feet. “Park Minhyuk! Help me teach the team the dance!”

 

Minhyuk brushed his hand through his hair and said, “Why me? I don’t know the choreography.”

 

“Yes you do. You’ve been observing us for the past two hours. I think you’ve memorized the dance already.”

 

“Yeah Minnie!! Come and teach us! You’re really great at teaching!” Ten called while stretching.

 

Bin whirled around and glared at Ten. It probably wouldn’t work anyways. He knew he always looked like a cute, angry cat when he scowled. “Does that mean that I’m not good at dancing and teaching?” He demanded.

 

Ten’s eyes widened, “No, no, no Binnie! You are also really great!” He hid a smile under his sleeve at Bin’s expression.

 

Minhyuk chuckled, and stood up slowly. “Alright. I’ll help.”

 

Ten cheered as Bin smiled at his friend, his features becoming more like a puppy’s.

 

Suddenly, the doors of their studio opened, and a black-haired boy with a pout and does eyes stumbled in. 

 

“I finally found you guys! I was walking around the entire campus!” Yoon Sanha gasped, bent, trying to catch his breath. His unruly hair dangled in front of his eyes as he bent down to straighten Minhyuk’s pant legs.

 

“Hyung, you have to pay attention to your clothes!” Sanha reprimanded him. 

 

Minhyuk blushed and mumbled, “Yeah, yeah I know.” 

 

Sanha smiled at him, his braces showing. “Good. Oh and Binnie-hyung, I need to talk to you.” With that he took Bin by his arm and dragged him out of the room. 

 

Minhyuk looked after them with a disappointed expression as his dance members watched him curiously. 

 

“Minhyukkie-hyung?” A boy asked. “Are you going to teach us?”

 

Minhyuk blinked once, twice, before turning around and telling his group to get into positions. He could deal that idiotic, cute Yoon Sanha.  

 

[TWITTER ME!](https://twitter.com/h_ysy_)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TIME'S CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT, BECAUSE I DDIN'T HAVE THAT MUCH INSPIRATION TO WRITE. PLUS, I HAD A LOT OF KDRAMA TO FINISH WATCHING SO I COULDN'T FINISH THAT MUCH STUFF.
> 
> Lena

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Comments,constructive criticisms is greatly appreciated! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos too! It motivates me alot!


End file.
